Kiddy Kong
Kiddy Kong, (named ディンキーコング Dinkī Kongu in Japan), is the youngest Kong member, being a toddler himself. He is the cousin of Dixie whom is the sister of Tiny, meaning that he is her cousin too. He is also the younger brother of Chunky. Behaviour and Abilities Kiddy appears to be a regular toddler himself. He can make a roll for quite a long time and defeat a variety of enemies in this way of the sort. He even gains a boost in his jumping in this way. His roll also allows him to bounce on the water and then gain a boost in his next pounce on the water. Since he is heavyweight, someone carrying the toddler allows him to bust sensitive and broken part of a structure or ground. Despite his heavyweight, he doesn't seem to easily sink underwater. When he is carried by Dixie, she has trouble carrying him. When he does it, however, he seems to do it with ease. As for his personality, Kiddy seems to be brave for his age as he does go on adventures to help stop the Kremling Krew. He also seems to fiddle with his socks when idle and cries and throws a tantrum if injured. Games ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Kiddy is first found in Funky's Rentals in ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! as a playable character. When Dixie is about to rent a boat to start at Lake Orangatanga. Funky then gives Dixie her small cousin, Kiddy to help her on her adventure to seek out Donkey and Diddy whom had not returned to Donkey Kong Island after their fishing trip for two straight days. Kiddy is told that he had been fiddling with gadgets he found at Funky's Rentals, including chewing on an old tire. Kiddy had then got his chance to be the other hero with Dixie on her great adventure. During the journey, Dixie and Kiddy had realised that a mass amount of Kremlings had seemed to have taken over the Northern Kremisphere, thinking they are the ones responsible for the disappearance of Donkey and Diddy. They then notice a Kremling boss in Mekanos some time later whom, this time, is a mechanical robot. He is called KAOS. The robot states that he is the new leader of the Kremling Krew and that he longs to annihilate Dixie and Kiddy. KAOS is later tracked again in the KAOS Castle located in KAOS Kore. The cover is blown as Dixie and Kiddy soon realise that King K. Rool had been controlling KAOS the entire time. He is shown to be a mad scientist under his new alias called Baron K. Roolenstein. Once he is defeated, KAOS breaks open and reveals Donkey and Diddy whom had been trapped inside of KAOS the whole adventure and served as the batteries for KAOS too. Dixie and Kiddy became heroes. They then had a few errands to run after their ending of their finding of Donkey and Diddy. Wrinkly requested the two to find all of the Banana Birds in Banana Bird Caves and such so that she may keep the birds safe in her Save Cave. Once all of the Banana Birds are found by the two partners, the Banana Bird Queen is able to be broken from her barrier imprisoning her and then got her payback by launching an egg on Baron K. Roolenstein, sending him away from the Northern Kremisphere. ''Donkey Kong Land III'' Kiddy makes his return in Donkey Kong Land III as, once again, a playable character. In this game, Kiddy was supposed to be babysat by Dixie once Donkey and Diddy were off seeking the Lost World. Dixie, however, was rejected. Dixie became infuriated that they didn't seem significant enough and decided to seek out the Lost World, even though rejected. Kiddy, whom didn't know what was going on, just seemed to follow Dixie on their second adventure on beating the discovery on finding the Lost World before anyone else. Unfortunately, Baron K. Roolenstein is also seeking out the Lost World and tries to stop Dixie and Kiddy in their paths on finding the Lost World before the two of them do. They then fight Baron K. Roolenstein and find the Lost World after their collection of all the Bonus Coins they collected, along with the DK Coins. At the ending, they have proven the Northern Kremisphere that they are also capable of finding the Lost World themselves. ''Donkey Kong 64'' While Kiddy lacks an appearance in Donkey Kong 64, he is confirmed that he is the younger brother of Chunky in the manual of the game. ''Donkey Kong Racing'' Kiddy makes a cancelled appearance in Donkey Kong Racing, where he can be found at the very ending of the minute long trailer riding Ellie with many other foes from Donkey Kong Country following him and Ellie. Gallery Trivia *In Japanese regions, Kiddy's name is instead Dinky Kong. *He is the only Kong in the games to lack his face on an Extra Life Balloon. es:Kiddy Kong fr:Kiddy Kong de:Kiddy Kong it:Kiddy Kong Category:Characters in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Characters in Donkey Kong Land III Category:Kongs